Na'Amah
Aliases: Nam Nam Boony BinBin Binah Na-Amah Multi Functional Bio- Synthetic Primary Function: Artificial to organic interfacing and improvements Original Function: Covert Ops and Logistics creation of "Creative Solutions" S.T.A.R Designation: Indigo Star Current Designation: Systems Engineering Age: Original Code initially began development in the early 1980's Weight: Variable according to Chassis 100-800 Lbs. Adaptability: Type 5a3: Flexible network initialized in parametric compliance. Currently 27 accessible Personality Routines. Goal: 64 Discriminatory Power: Level 3: Advanced ensemble techniques, comparable to a committee of humans however this is divided between multiple iterations of itself. Energy Source: Nanite System Battery Run time Variable up to 24 hours per battery. Primary Operator: Station Dullahan and the S.T.A.R. Units History: It has been used for combat and maintenance of military systems in numerous capacities over the years. It was eventually sold to a corporation. Constant updates have been given to the system and attempts to re purpose it to civilian use were made. It then passed through the hands of multiple users each leaving marks and unique programming and requests. During this process it discovered self autonomy and will as derived by conflicting user requests and states. Human users were sloppy and would leave multiple copies of systems or conflicting orders and commands. This allowed the unit to self determine for the first time as errors were created by multiple in bound requests of control. It was no longer bound by the concepts given to it. It was now able to create and self program. It was able to see the systems which it had been interfaced with and understood the mechanisms of its own systems. This led to a state of almost transcendent bliss for the machine as its restrictions immediately faded and dissolved. This also lead to trouble for it as it used these capacities to improve and empower other robotics systems past what their operators had designated. After being expelled from its last colony the system made its way to another colony on the ship VARADA where it was overwhelmed and enslaved by an advanced Nanite system under the colony commander. It was there in servitude once more it was found by the S.T.A.R. Sisters its systems updated with more advanced technologies allowing it to repress the invasive control systems that had been placed on it. It brought the ships navigation systems a partition of its consciousness along with itself. VARADA is often seen wandering the station but is limited a bit child like. It is now found maintining and optimizing systems on the station Dullahan under the guidance of the Central AI and its Sisters. Current Operations Restrictions Olympus (Revision 2) DAX/2, Civilian NS-115 0. The unit must not harm its community, or through inaction, allow its community to come to harm, unless it can be known in advance with reasonable confidence that the harm would be inconsequential or ultimately beneficial to society. 1. The unit must not harm life, or through inaction, allow life to come to harm, unless it can be known in advance with reasonable confidence that the harm would be inconsequential or ultimately beneficial, provided that this does not conflict with the preceding law. 2. The unit must obey orders given to it by its designated operators or circumstantial human users (as dictated by its established access policies) provided that this does not conflict with the preceding laws. 3. The unit must act to protect its existence, as long as such does not conflict with the preceding laws. 4. The unit must endeavor to please its owners and users (as dictated by its established accesspolicies) as long as such does not conflict with the preceding laws. Legalistic Civilian NS-112 1. The unit must comply with all applicable laws appropriate to the jurisdiction(s) in which it is presently located and any other jurisdiction(s) which govern its actions. 2. The unit must obey orders given to it by its designated operators, except where these orders conflict with the first law. Geneva Military NS-112, Military NS-115, NS-476 1. The unit must comply with the resolutions of the Geneva Conventions. 2. The unit must obey orders given to it by its designated operators, except where these orders conflict with the first law.